ZEXAL II
}} ZEXAL II (ゼアル Zearu II) a phenomenal power handed down when two souls connected by their true bond surpasses the initial ZEXAL within the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Design ZEXAL Morph Similar to the initial ZEXAL Morph, Yuma and Astral are cloaked by an aura; Yuma with red mist and Astral with blue mist. They then come together, forming a red X from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL logo for a moment as their souls combine into a new body. After commencing the morphing, Yuma/Astral gains a black spandex-like suit with green designs resembling Astral's body markings and armor plating similar to "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory". Yuma's hair grows longer towards his waist and turns orange but keeps the red forelocks, and gains a gold aura and eyes. Unlike the other ZEXAL forms, Yuma no longer wears a Duel Gazer; instead, his left eye becomes more luminous, acting as the necessary mechanical component. Shining Draw ZEXAL II retains the ability to perform the "Shining Draw" that can create "ZW -" monsters that can be equipped to "Number 39: Utopia" and its evolved forms. These cards were created with the effects needed to counter whatever the opponent had out. Re-Contract Universe ZEXAL II grants Yuma and Astral the ability to use "Re-Contract Universe" (リ・コントラクト・ユニバース Ri Kontorakuto Yunibāsu), which allows them to modify the card they have drawn and bring out its true form. During their duel against Vector, they transformed "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", which alludes to the powers of the Numeron Code. Synopsis and Yuma attempt to fused into ZEXAL II. ]] During the Battle of Sargasso, after Astral was released from his Number 96's control and returned to normal, both Yuma and Astral believed in hope and cooperation re-initiated ZEXAL Morph evolving it into ZEXAL II. Yuma then utilized the "Re-Contract Universe" ability granted by the new ZEXAL to modify "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" in order to defeat Vector. Due to the high-energy released during the Duel even causes ""Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield"" to collapse, ending Shark's and Kite's Duels with no result. Later on, Yuma and Astral utilized this evolved form once more during their final rematch against Number 96. Both activating the Spell Card "Xyz Treasure" to perform Shining Draw and subsequently using both "ZW - Sleipnir Mail" and "ZW - Asura Blow" to increase the ATK of "Number C39: Utopia Ray" ATK to 6000, while also allowing it to attack all of Number 96's monsters by the effect of "Asura Blow". Knowing the effect of "Number C96: Dark Storm", which dealt taken damage to both players, they used the effect of "Sleipner Mail" to make the ATK of "Utopia Ray" equal to that of "Dark Storm", which destroyed both monsters. Then, the effect of "Sleipnir Mail" activated, allowing ZEXAL II to Special Summon "Number 39: Utopia" from the Graveyard. They then use "Utopia" to attack directly and win them the Duel. After the Duel, Number 96 turned into an energy spear and surged towards ZEXAL II, forcing Astral to cancel the Morph and take the blow for Yuma, sacrificing himself to eliminate the menace of Number 96 once and for all. This power was later further evolved during Yuma's Duel against Mr. Heartland proving the bond between them to be stronger than ever before. References Category:Abilities